


Summer at The Beach House

by ChelseaLaughs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Beach House, Clexa, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaLaughs/pseuds/ChelseaLaughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has packed her bags for the summer and headed to their beach house in Mount Weather. Reunited with her old friends, she comes across a new girl that she becomes quite curious about.<br/>Lexa has been dragged to her Aunt Anya's beach house for the summer to have some fun for once and meet new people. Lexa spots a girl next door that she wouldn't mind getting to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan Fic I've ever written in my life so go easy on me please. Also let me know in the comments below for feedback please and enjoy!

Clarke had been driving for about 10 thousand years...Or at least it felt like that. She turned to look at Octavia who was passed out in the passenger seat with her feet up on the dashboard and her mouth wide open. Clarke slightly nudged Octavia from her slumber and she shot up like a deer straight away.

"Have we hit something?" Octavia questioned as she wiped the drool from her mouth. Octavia's eyes were as wide as saucers and she was now barely in her seat observing the road.

"Calm down, we haven't hit anything. We're almost at the house and I don't want to be the only one carrying our bags into the house and unpacking" Clarke huffed out and impatient sigh as she had been waiting for this moment since the beginning of her school year.

Octavia gave Clarke a sarcastic smirk and sunk back down in her seat now fully aware of her surroundings. Clarke reached for the radio and turned the volume up while rolling down the windows of her truck. As she looked passed the road, she noticed a familiar sign that read, "Welcome to Mount Weather" and Clarke was overcome by flutters in her chest. The wind caught her luscious golden locks while she gathered a salty sent coming from the breeze off the shore. Everything had felt so right like it had been waiting for her to get there.

Clarke had been going to her mother's beach house every summer since she could remember. It had been Clarke's summer escape of her dreams making savoring memories each time she had went. The house was a fair size and even included a in-ground pool. Not that she would ever use it much because their was a huge stretched out beach that seemed like it was endless.

This year, Clarke had decided to bring along her best gal pal Octavia for the summer. Octavia had been going through some tough times with her foster parents and her big brother Bellamy wasn't making the situation any better. So, when Clarke had made the suggestion she spend the summer with her at the beach house, Octavia couldn't say no.

As Clarke slowly pulled into the driveway, she noticed people sitting on the front porch of her steps.

"CLARKE!" Raven screamed as she rushed over to Clarke giving her a nice warm welcome home hug when Clarke was able to step out of the truck.

"I haven't seen you in what feels like forever! How have you been and where is Abby? Oh and who is this you have with you?" Raven looking very curious while giving Clarke no time to answer any of the questions she was asked.

"Raven slow down, and what's with all the questions, am I on trial or something?" Clarke smiled as she then gave a reassuring look to Raven. "My mom is coming up in a couple of weeks because the hospital has been really busy lately and she has been working like a mule. Oh and this is Octavia the girl I was telling you guys about."

"Wow Clarke, I guess you weren't lying when you said you had friends other than us" Raven chuckled as she nudged Clarke in a joking matter.

Clarke gave Raven a glaring stare as she then began to introduce everyone to her as they walked over to the front porch. "Octavia meet Jasper, Monty and-" Clarke couldn't believe her eyes. She then built up the courage to say the last name, "Finn." Finn was Clarke's ex-boyfriend and for a very good reason. Last summer, Clarke had caught Finn and another girl making out at a party while they were still dating. In shock, Clarke spent most of her summer cooped up in her house while Finn gave every excuse in the book to Clarke telling her that it was not what it looked liked. Never the less, Clarke broke it off with Finn swearing to herself that she would never be heart broken like that again. So, she was to say the least surprised when she saw Finn sitting on her front porch.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all but I don't know about you but I'm sweating balls out here and Clarke has boasted about this amazing beach you guys had and I'd love to check it out straight away before I become drenched in my own sweat." Octavia stood there tying her hair back as little sweat droplets began to trickle down her neck.

"I couldn't agree more with you" as Jasper was quick to reply as he watched the girl in awe.

As much as Clarke wanted to begin unpacking their bags and getting settled in, she too began to sweat profoundly noticing that it was extremely hot out and she had been driving all day. The urge to just drop everything and plunge right into the crystal clear lake was to hard to pass up.

The two girls quickly grabbed their bathing suites from the trunk and headed inside the house to change and head straight to the beach out back. The others were already wearing their suites as that was the normal attire around Mount Weather. The two girls rushed to the back down running down to the beach as fast as they could to hit the refreshing water. Octavia drove straight in and was soon attacked by large amounts of water begin splashed at her by the boys. Back at school Octavia had no problem grabbing the attention of all the boys as she would walk by them so why would it be any different here.

Clarke stood just on the edge of the lake as the waves ever so slightly touched her bare feet as they began to disappear in the sand. Clarke felt like this is where she needed to be for the summer. She had been craving this feeling for awhile now and was glad to be back to where she felt most at home.

Just as Clarke was about to run straight into the crystal clear water that was glistening from the sun, she noticed an unfamiliar girl down the beach staring in her direction.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Lexa, you have to at least come check out the view of the beach. The water looks so calm and peaceful right now so hurry up before big boaters begin to cause waves." Anya began attempting to coax Lexa of the couch and from her book to try and enjoy herself a little. Lexa was refusing to budge until she noticed the sadden look in her aunts eyes.

"Alright fine. But let it be clear that I'm not happy about you making me leave my novel which is very climatic right now to go and stare at water." Lexa smirked at Anya as she walked passed her headed to the back door.

This was Lexa's first year at her aunt Anya's beach house in Mount Weather. For the most part, Lexa would have usually spent her summers volunteering at an outdoors camp working as a activity adviser like she had done since she was in high school but this year was different. Lexa didn't really feel like doing much of anything this year because she had unfortunately lost both her parents in a car crash back in late February. Lexa was devastated by this tragedy and spent the rest of her second year at college in her dorm room. Anya had stepped in when Lexa lost her parents and was helping out to some degree. So, instead of Lexa being cooped up in her room all summer indulging in books, Anya thought it would be a perfect idea for Lexa to tag along for the summer.

Lexa slowly trudged over to the back door and placed her hand on the sliding glass door to open it. As soon as Lexa stepped on the scorching hot ceder deck, Lexa was overwhelmed with the smell of fresh sea water with a slight breeze causing her to shiver ever so slightly. As she walked down the steps onto the golden brown sand, she could hear laughter in the distance coming from Anya's neighbors. She had noticed a group of friends having a water fight splashing water at each other while a girl shrieked asking the boys to stop. Lexa studied the group as they all looked like models that should be on some unrealistic teen movie. Lexa had slightly widened her eyes when she noticed a tall lean blond that was wearing a skin tight bathing suit that fit her body quite nicely Lexa thought. From what Lexa could see, the young girl's skin was sparkling in the sun as she laughed at the girl in the water being splashed. Lexa couldn't believe her eyes. The girl slowly turned to Lexa making eye contact smiling towards her. Lexa some how formed a smile back as she noticed the blond turning back and running straight into the water. The young blond rose from the water while her long blond locks glistened in the sun as small water particles fell from them as she pushed her hair out from her face whipping it back. If it wasn't for Anya screaming Lexa's name, Lexa would have never stopped gawking at the girl next door. Lexa made her way back into the house where she was greeted by Anya.

"Hey Lex, I've gotta go into town for a bit to run some errands and then get ready for my date tonight. You gonna be okay here?"

"Ya ya, I'll be fine" Lexa assured Anya as she hurried out the door looking to be late for something. Lexa sat back on the couch and lifted her book back up and tried to read it again. Lexa soon noticed that she kept reading the same sentence over five times now because she could not stop thinking about the young blond girl next door in her bathing suit.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl was tall with long strands of brown hair falling perfectly on her back as the wind took it. From what Clarke could see of the girl she looked about her age looking quite fit wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt and short cut denim shorts that had the ends folded up. She watched as the girl dug her feet into the untouched crisp sand like she had never felt it before. Clarke briefly made eye contact with the girl exchanging smiles with one another when she suddenly heard her name being called.

"Come on Clarke, get in already or are you to much of a city girl now to even get your hair wet!" Raven taunted as she mimicked Clarke acting nonchalant. With that, Clarke plummeted straight into the salty fresh lake making sure her hair got extra wet to prove Raven wrong. Clarke took in the soothing fresh water as it hit her body and rose from the water splashing at Raven while dunking her underwater. Everyone was laughing and having a good time and when Clarke looked back to see if the mystery girl was still at the shore, she had disappeared.

Later that day, once Clarke and Octavia settled into what was going to be there home for the next few months, the two girls made their way into town to the restaurant Clarke worked at every summer.

"Please Barney just give her a chance and I swear she will work her ass off for you trust me. She needs the job just as bad as I do and when have I ever been wrong about something. You can trust me when I say she will get the job done." Clarke had been begging her boss to hire Octavia for the summer because just like Clarke, she had phone and car bills to pay in addition to a hefty student loan to pay off.

"Well, business has started to pick up lately since school has been out and we could use some extra staff. As long as you promise to take full responsibility for her actions....fine kid you start tomorrow" Barney sighed as he gave in to Clarke's lucky puppy dog eyes.

"Thanks boss you can count on me I wont let you down!" Octavia gleamed as she hugged Clarke thanking her for pulling the strings to get her the job. "Okay well, I guess I'll head back to the house and get my nice tan on then. Have fun working Clarke and see you later tonight for our movie date at la Griffin Casa." Sounds fancy but it was just Clarke and Octavia in their pajamas eating large amounts of chips while they watched Dear John because Octavia was infatuated with Channing Tatum. And just like that, Octavia was out the door and Clarke was left their cleaning tables in preparation of the 1 o'clock lunch rush.

The Ark was the hot spot in Mount Weather in the summer. All the tourist as well as the locals ate there because as Barney would say, "We serve one hell of a good Fish and Chips platter." In addition for being the best restaurant during weekdays, on weekends they had local musicians and bands play live music that wasn't half bad most of the time. It also meant more money for Clarke on those days. Clarke thoroughly enjoyed working there every summer as a waitress and was always grateful she had a summer job lined up for her every year.

After the rush was over there was a slow pass until the dinner rush picked everything up again. The gang even stopped by for some drinks and appetizers while Clarke was working. As the night was coming to an end, a familiar face had just walked through the door. As the girl found a table near Clarke's station, Clarke immediately walked up to her to take her order.

***

"Hey it's mystery girl, or not mystery girl just new girl. Sorry I'm being stupid it's been a long night and a busy one at that. What I'm trying to say is that I haven't seen you around here before and believe me everyone knows everyone in this town." The girl calmly tried to collect herself as she nervously tapped her pen and paper. Lexa had noticed that the girl standing before her eyes was the same girl she saw on the beach earlier today. Now that the girl was up closer, Lexa was able to thoroughly examine the girl better. She had a bit more makeup on that only brought out more of her beauty of her completion. Her eyes were the glimmering colour of a tropical forest that made Lexa melt in her chair. The girl bit her lip waiting for Lexa to respond making it harder to as Lexa watched in great precision. Lexa composed herself reestablishing eye contact with the blond and said, "Ya, I'm just staying with my aunt for the summer."

"Oh well that's nice. Well don't worry, for a small town there is lots to do here and although we might be small, we know how to have a good time. Oh my god did I just say that, well this is just not my day today." Both girls chuckled as Lexa noticed how the blond curled her hair around her ear revealing prime neck real-state for Lexa's lips.

"So, what can I get for you?"

"What would you recommend?"

"Our Fish and Chips are to die for but I might be a little bit bias."

"Sure I'll have that with an ice gold glass of water with lemon please and thank you."

"Coming right up!" As the girl quickly began to walk away while writing down Lexa's order she suddenly stopped. She then turned around to face her and added, "I'm Clarke by the way."

"Lexa."

"Nice to meet you...Lexa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short but I felt like I should end it there. Longer chapters are to come so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa grow closer to one another.

As Clarke brought out Lexa's food, Lexa was in complete shock by what she was receiving. The battered fish was the size of her plate as Lexa watched the steam simmer off the fish and looked at her golden french fries. 

"This looks amazing! I cannot wait to taste it." 

"I told you we only serve the best." 

"I'll have to listen to your recommendations more often then" Lexa smiled as she stabbed her fork into the battered fish. Just before Lexa took the first bite of her meal she was interrupted. 

"Hey, sorry to bother you but since you're new around here, you probably don't know about the big bonfire that is happening tomorrow. Everyone is welcome to come and it's just a party to celebrate breaking in the summer. It's held by this really douchy jock that some how pulls off amazing parties...Go figure." Clarke looked at Lexa with excitement in her eyes hoping for Lexa to agree to come. 

"Uh, I guess it has to be fun if the stereotypical jock is hosting the party." Lexa smirked 

"Of course!" 

"Are you gonna be there?" Lexa regretting the question as soon as she asked it knowing the answer. 

"Ya I'll be there. If you have a phone on you I could text you the address. It's not that far from where you live."

"Sure that sounds great" Lexa pulling out her phone and handing it to Clarke. Their hands briefly touched and Lexa slightly blushed with the contact. As the two exchanged numbers, Lexa caught a glimpse of Clarke's cleavage. Lexa was overcome by her body reacting to the sight of Clarke's chest that she had to look away. 

"There! I guess I will see you tomorrow then at 8."

"Alrighty see you then."

***

No! There is no fucking way I'm going. Lexa thought to herself as she threw her clothes back on her bed. Who was she trying to fool. She didn't go to parties let alone leave her house and now all of a sudden she was going to one. Lexa's idea of fun was sipping on a warm tea reading a novel under the stars while distant wolves howled in the night. Lexa flopped on her bed thinking about how Clarke would feel when she didn't show up. Disappointed probably. Or more realistic Lexa just believing that Clarke would feel disappointed. Who was she kidding, she had known Clarke for a day and as if Clarke would care if she didn't show. As soon as Lexa rolled over stuffing her face into her pillow she heard the door bell ring. Puzzled, Lexa had wondered who it could be because she wasn't expecting anyone and knew that Anya left for her date a hour ago hardly expecting her home this early or at all for that matter. Lexa pulled the door open to see three ladies all dressed up in clothes barely covering their skin. 

"Hey Lexa, I thought it would be silly for you to drive over to the exact same place we are going to waste gas. If you wouldn't mind, you could car pool with us and save gas" Clarke stood at the door looking stunning as ever with a white laced top leaving her midriff exposed and tight denim shorts. She had a slight amount of makeup on that made her eyes stand out more when Lexa drew a gaze into them because they looked like a blue lagoon. 

"Well you're not going like that are you?" slurred Octavia as she had began drinking earlier.

"Octavia!" Clarke snapped, "Be nice for once." Clarke then turned back to Lexa. "You are coming though, right?" Clarke now looking at Lexa with a slight smile.

It took two seconds for Lexa to regret nodding yes to Clarke as she threw on a black t-shirt with high cut shorts. But, when she remember what Clarke had on, that regret began to fade away.

Once arriving at the party, Lexa had noticed a lot of drunk college kids which made her think of her first year at Polis University. Living on residence first year made Lexa exposed to excessive drinking and drug use so it became the norm to see it being used at parties. Octavia flew out of the truck into a flock of boys only to get lost in the crowed. Stepping out of the vehicle, Raven had no sooner found Jasper and Monty playing flip cup and had decided to join them in their game.

"Well, I could use a drink, would you like one as well?" Clarke asked Lexa.

"Sure that would be lovely" Lexa replied as she watched the blond head straight to the giant keg located on the deck. Lexa was now left alone and left observing Clarke in the distance.

Lexa had known that she was gay ever since her high school girlfriend. She had dated a girl named Costia and while things lasted for awhile, it wasn't long before things got rough. The summer after their high school graduation, Costia had broke things off with Lexa pulling the famous story, "It's not you it's me" bullshit leaving Lexa wondering what really went wrong. It wasn't until the end of the year BBQ that Lexa found out the real reason that they broke up. She over heard Costia talking to a mutual friend that she didn't want to be tied down to one girl that she hardly even loved. But it had been two years since this all took place and Lexa was long over Costia having no feelings left for her. Clarke on the other hand was a different story. 

***

Clarke began to pour beer into two red solo cups and was heading back to Lexa when all of a sudden she bumped into Finn. Actually Finn bumped into Clarke because he had been screaming her name as he walked towards her. Clarke could smell the booze coming off of Finn as he uttered the words, "Sup Princess". In disgust, Clarke had no intentions of giving him the time of day and tried to move past him but Finn blocked her path.

"What can I help you with Finn" Clarke replied sarcastically as she tried to bypass him but failed each time.

"Listen Clarke, I just wanna talk with you. You know that night was a mistake and we were both drunk that night and-" Clarke cut Finn of right there.

"No Finn, YOU were drunk like always while I however was completely sober as I watched you lock lips with another girl." Clarke was filled fueled with flames at this point and was ready to push past the boy when she was suddenly snatched by her arm held with a firm grip.

"Clarke just listen to me. You love me and I love you. We share amazing memories together which is why we should be together."

"That's just it Finn, they're memories and nothing more." Finn was now stepping into Clarke personal space while the look in Finn's eyes had changed to anger. Finn began yelling at Clarke which most of the words were slurs and hard to make out. Finn still having a violent grip on Clarke's arm was beginning to cause a scene when all of a sudden someone pushed Finn off of Clarke.

"I think the lady is done talking with you." Lexa was furious as she had observed the whole scene take place before her eyes. Finn with anger looked like he was about to give Lexa a piece of his mind when he was pulled back by Jasper. As Finn left the scene, he shouted, "You're a crazy fucking bitch Clarke!" Clarke hardly heard what Finn had said because she was now fixated on Lexa.

"Thank you so much for doing that. He's just upset that I wont forgive him for cheating on me with another girl. It's nothing really he's just drunk and acting dumb." With this news, Lexa became very frustrated with it because she could not grasp the concept of someone ever wanting to break the heart of this beautiful creature. On the other hand, Lexa was also saddened by the news because if Clarke had dated Finn, it most likely meant that Clarke...was straight.

Clarke handed the beer she had previously poured for Lexa while she snatched a half finished bottle of Smirnoff Vodka that was left on the table unattended. 

"Well after that incident I think it's time for some shots!" Clarke giggled taking Lexa with her free hand and leading her over to her group of friends that were sitting around the bond fire. Before sitting down next to Raven, Clarke introduced Lexa to the rest of the gang. As Clarke sat beside Raven she noticed something odd was up with her. Raven was engaged with the flames of the fire observing their ever move to the point it was a bit creepy. Clarke slightly shoot Raven calling her name to awake her from her gaze.

"Do you ever think how flames are just misunderstood because of their bad reputation. I mean just look how majestic they look and it's not like they mean to harm anyone, it just happens." Raven turned to Clarke as Clarke began to notice how bloodshot her eyes were.

"Raven...are you...high?"

"As a kite" Raven giggled at the cliche making Clarke laugh as well. Clarke then opened the bottle of vodka she had grabbed and took a swig. Clarke then lifted the bottle towards Lexa gesturing if she wanted any and Lexa politely shook her head no. 

For the rest of the night, the group of friends talked for what felt like hours about random topics one of them being about their most embarrassing stories. 

"One time, I thought I could give myself my very own haircut when I was around 16 years old. I ended up loosing almost half my hair and the sad part was that I was completely sober." Completely embarrassed, Clarke's cheeks became red as everyone chuckled at Clarke's story. With that, Clarke took the last swig of what was left in the bottle of vodka. Lexa wasn't as drunk as the rest of the gang, in fact, she wasn't drunk at all because she had nothing to drink. Even with Clarke pouring her a beer she had not touched much of it because Lexa was not much of a drinker. Lexa thought that she would much rather remember the whole night instead of bits and pieces of it because for the first time in a long time, Lexa was enjoying herself. 

As the night died down, Lexa had noticed most people had left the party and most of the gang had wondered off to mingle with other people. But, Clarke had not moved for the rest of the night as the two girls shared stories and backgrounds of one another. The odd time, Clarke would place a hand on Lexa's knee to balance herself from falling over. Whenever this would happen, Lexa's body would react to the slight touch sending a tingling sensation throughout Lexa's whole body. In mid sentence, a older male stepped forward to the two girls and spoke in a very deep voice.

"Alright ladies, party is over time to head out. Thanks for coming!" 

The two stood up at the same time but Clarke needing extra help as she was still very much drunk from the alcohol. As Clarke and Lexa gathered their things, Lexa tried to look for Raven and Octavia but had no luck finding them in the crowd of people. As Lexa called their names out, some random guy had told her that he had seen Octavia making out with some black guy and that Raven, Jasper and Monty had left for pizza a while ago. Thanking him, Lexa returned to Clarke asking her if she would like to drive her home because Lexa hadn't been drinking but Clarke had a better idea.

"Will you walk me home. I wanna walk home. Walk with me, it's not that far and I-I wanna wal-k home." Clarke stuttered as she tried to get her full sentence out. Clarke was hanging onto Lexa at this point very close to Lexa's face. Clarke was very drunk at this point that there was no point in arguing with her because by the time Lexa was going to protest, Clarke had let go and was already walking down the beach. Afraid to let her walk home by herself without falling and drowning in the water, Lexa ran after her.

The two walked along the beach side by side occasionally bumping into one another mainly because Clarke had a hard time walking. The girls had been walking for quite some time now and Lexa reached for her phone to check the time and it read 4am. While on their walk, the two had continued to share their past experiences like when Clarke went on a cruise with her Mom and swore she would never do it again because she was sea sick the entire trip. Lexa smirked as she had enjoyed listening to all the wild adventures Clarke had been on with her parents.

"So, are your parents coming up anytime soon to come visit you and your aunt this summer?"

Lexa paused because she knew she had failed to tell Clarke that her parents were dead. It was still a hard subject for Lexa to talk about because she missed them a lot and wasn't the type of person to open up herself to anyone about that type of stuff. 

"What's wrong? Was it something I sa-" Clarke had caught onto what was going on with Lexa as she watched small tears form in Lexa's eyes. They had both stopped walking now and Clarke had reached out for Lexa pulling her into Clarke's arms. They stood there hugging for a while as Clarke would sometimes rub circles into Lexa's back assuring her that everything was alright and that Clarke understood. Lexa's face was buried into Clarke's neck getting strong smells of Clarke' hair which smelled like a field of strawberries. Lexa could stay in this position forever but she knew that she had to get Clarke home sooner or later. Whipping the tears from her eyes, the girls continued down the beach now walking closer to each other than before. 

"Number 22. Go skinny dipping." Clarke muttered as she stopped walking and began undoing her shorts. In complete shock, Lexa's jaw dropped not knowing what Clarke was talking about.

"Clarke! What do you mean number 22 and what are you doing." Clarke gave a maniacal smile and stopped what she was doing for a brief moment. 

"It's my summer bucket list, and number 22 is to go skinny dipping and what better time to go then now?" Clarke explained as she continued to undress. Clarke let out a shrinking laugh as she ran down to the shore line and finished taking off the rest of her clothing. Lexa was then fortunate to see Clarke's bare back before she entered the water. It was very muscular as Lexa had pictured with smooth silky skin attached to it. Lexa's eyes trembled down to Clarke's ass which was very firm and-

"Lexa help!" Clarke screamed from the water

Immediately, Lexa wiped the drool from her mouth and shot up taking her clothes off but leaving her underwear on. How stupid she could have been to let Clarke go swimming when she knew Clarke had been drinking excessively the entire night. Luckily, Lexa was a certified lifeguard and was ranked number 1 in her class. When Lexa got to Clarke she reached out to grab her but was suddenly splashed.

"Got you!" Clarke laughed as she continued to smile and splash water at Lexa. "Now you're all wet with me". Clarke had been lying the entire time about drowning just to get Lexa to come into the water with her. Infuriated, Lexa splashed Clarke back with a pout on her face saying, "You fucking bitch don't do that!" The two were paddling quite close to one another when suddenly Lexa noticed Clarke getting very close to Lexa whom was very aware Clarke was naked beneath her. Lexa bit her lip at the idea of kissing Clarke but it was hard to get that idea out of her head. Clarke's eyes were glued to Lexa's both not breaking the connection. Lexa watched as Clarke's eyes slowly made their way down to Lexa's lips which excited Lexa. Lexa had wanted to kiss Clarke the first time she laid eyes on her. Clarke's head began to tilt as Lexa felt a hand grasp the side of her waist. She knew what was coming but slightly pulled away from Clarke heading back to the shore. It's not that Lexa didn't want to kiss Clarke because it took every bone in Lexa's body just to pull away. It was because Clarke wasn't in the right state of mind and she wanted the feelings to be mutual. As Lexa began putting her dry clothes over herself she noticed Clarke emerge from the water heading towards the shore. Lexa turned away out of respect fight ever urge not to turn around and gaze at Clarke's stunning front side.

When Clarke was finished changing back into her clothes, she was overcome by a nauseous feeling in her stomach. Having no chance to catch her balance, Clarke hit the sand and was now on her hands and knees breathing very heavily. Clarke was now spinning, or at least she thought she was, until she released vomit onto the sand. Lexa dropped down next to her and held Clarke's hair back for her while she slightly rubbed her back. 

"I guess number 22 could have at least waited until you were sober" Lexa said while she widened her smile towards Clarke.

"Why...you're not having fun as much as I am right now?" Clarke murmured.

Both girls laughed as Clarke seemed to had gotten the rest of the alcohol out of her system and now onto the sand. Looking around, Lexa had noticed that the sun would be rising soon and was now able to see her house from where she was.

"Come on my wounded solider. Lets get you home." Lexa joked as she picked Clarke off of the sand and helped her to her house.

Once they arrived, Clarke rushed inside the house trying to find her pajamas but having no look because everything seemed really fuzzy to her. Lexa walked in with a helping hand lucky enough to find the drawer that Clarke's pajamas were in. Giving them to Clarke, Clarke walked into her bathroom quickly changing out of her wet clothes and into dry ones. When she finished, Clarke walked over to her bed pulling the blankets off and sliding right into bed. Lexa walked over to her pulling the blankets up to Clarke's shoulders tucking her in for the night. Before Lexa was headed out of the room, Clarke quickly snatched Lexa's arm and looked straight up at her.

"Please don't leave me. Stay with me tonight?" Clarke asked in the calmest voice as she was beginning to fall asleep. Lexa looked down at Clarke gazing into what felt like her soul and with that Lexa began stroking Clarke's hair.

"I'll never leave you" Lexa whispered as she placed a small kiss on Clarke's forehead and changed into a pair of Clarke's pajamas.

The last thing Clarke remembered was Lexa stroking her hair and feeling a kiss being placed on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute chapter. Enjoy!

Lexa woke to sun rays peaking through Clarke's blinds. The sun warmed Lexa's face as she had remembered last night's events. Lexa noticed that Clarke was curled up behind her in which her hand was between Lexa's breast with her legs brushed up against hers. Warmth was spreading through Lexa’s body as a result of their proximity. Trying her best not to wake the girl, Lexa climbed slowly out of bed gathering her articles of clothing while she checked the time on her phone. _Shit it's already 2 in the afternoon!_ Lexa thought to herself when she knew Anya would be wondering where she was. As she tip toed out of the room, she took once last glance at Clarke laying peacefully in the bed. Lexa smiled graciously, then headed out the door.

***

Clarke heard the door shut as she slid one eye open feeling around her mattress. She knew it was Lexa leaving when she noticed that no one was beside her. Slightly saddened, she sat up on the edge of her head holding her hand up to her head. Clarke had a massive headache which she knew was caused by the excessive drinking from the previous night. She stumbled over to the bathroom in search of something to take away her pain and found some Advil. Taking two tablets, Clarke suddenly heard the door opening. Clarke thought it could have been Lexa because she forgot something so quickly, Clarke rushed into the hallway only to see Octavia coming in from last night. She observed the girl look back out the door to blow a kiss to the guy in the truck as he drove away. 

"Look who finally decided to stroll in. Don't you have a shift at the Ark today?" Clarke pondered.

"Oh relax" Octavia sighed. "By the looks of it, you just got up to. Miss Clarke are you hungover because I'm not really digging this new hairstyle you've got going here." Octavia reached out to take a strand of Clarke's hair and look at it with disgust when Clarke caught her hand mid air.

"Shut up. You need to get ready for work." Clarke protested as she tried to hide the fact that she could easily be sick again. 

"Clarke, I work at 3 which gives me plenty of time to tell you about my night." Octavia said giving Clarke an oddly cute smile. The two girls sat on the patio as Clarke made the two girls some lunch. Octavia went on and on about a guy she had met last night named Lincoln not leaving out any details.

"He could be the one Clarke I mean it! He was so sweet and genital and I know its only been ten minutes but I already miss him." Clarke looked at with a worried smirk as if Octavia was taking things a little bit out of control. "I'm serious Clarke, he's perfect and not just another guy." Octavia whined as she stood up holding up her plate for Clarke to serve her a pork chop. Clarke assured Octavia that she would be just fine without Lincoln during her shift and had plenty of time to see him this summer. 

Clarke and Octavia ate their lunch and then Octavia rushed into the shower and headed out the door to go to work. Clarke sat their cleaning the plates from lunch when she suddenly developed a pit in her stomach. As much as she gave Octavia for missing Lincoln, Clarke missed Lexa already to. 

***

Lexa opened the door to her house hoping that Anya wouldn't notice that she was coming in late but even that was a stretch to believe for Lexa. As Lexa entered the home closing the door behind her, she wasn't completely surprised when was immediately greeted by her aunt. Before Lexa had time to explain herself and why she was strolling in so late, Anya stopped her mid tracks. 

"Honey, honestly, I'm just happy you were out having a good time. Sure I could pull the parent roll telling you that I need to know where you are but I think we both know you're to old for that lecture. It's nice knowing that you are out doing things again and enjoying yourself again and I wouldn't want to ruin that for you." Anya smiled with glee looking at Lexa with open arms pulling Lexa in for a warm hug. This was why Anya was Lexa's favorite aunt. She was down to earth and knew just how Lexa felt almost all the time and was there for her no matter the situation. "But next time, maybe at least text me you wont be home so I'm not left waiting up for you thinking that a bear has eaten you." Lexa chuckled as she squeezed her aunt a bit harder assuring her that she would let her know. Anya had to go into town and pick up some groceries for the rest of the week and Lexa decided to hang back at the house.

"We are still on for the tonight for dinner though right?" ask Anya

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Lexa replied. 

Lexa went up stairs to take a long needed shower from being covered in salt and sand from the beach. Turing on the faucet, an image of Clarke popped into Lexa's head. Clarke's naked back was now engraved in Lexa's mind and as much as she tried to think of something else, images of Clarke was invading her head.

***

The water hit Clarke's face like a million little raindrops all at once. She spent some time to get the water to a not scorching hot or icy cold temperature. She began to scrub her body clean from the salt that had gathered on her skin from being in the ocean. Scrubbing her face from the left over makeup that was left on her face, she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"I'll be just a minute" Clarke screamed from the shower as she yanked a towel and rapped it around herself. She hurried to the door opening it to a surprise of Lexa standing on the other side of it with a bag of some sort.

"Hey! Oh shoot is this a bad time because I can come back later. Sorry I had no idea I'll just come back later" Lexa stumbled as she looked very surprised to see Clarke with only a towel protecting her from Lexa seeing her fully naked.

"No, not at all. I was just finishing up anyways so why don't you com in and have something to eat. I just finished making seasoned pork chops with veggies and there is lots left over. Please stay."

"That sounds lovely!" Not being rude, Lexa stepped into the home once again and sat at the kitchen table while Clarke made Lexa a plate of food. "This looks absolutely delicious Clarke thank you so much but you really didn't really have to do this."

"After what you did for me last night, I think it's the least I can do" Clarke insisted. "While you eat, let me just get changed into some more appropriate clothing and meet you back out here. Lexa ate while Clarke thew on her bikini top and bottoms underneath a red light tank top and black shorts. Clarke made her way back to the kitchen to see Lexa sitting at the table finishing up her meal. Clarke noticed a certain glow to Lexa that she hadn't noticed before. In curiosity, Clarke didn't say anything for a while and just observed Lexa. She began to notice how Lexa's long brow curls touched her skin to the slightest degree as Lexa ran through her hair to pull them away from her. Lexa's eyes were so everlasting green that when Clarke looked through them, it reminded her of a un-touched forest that was yet to be explored. As the girl took the final bite of the meat, her jaw line moved up and down in a rhythmical matter that Clarke's eyes were glued to it. Lexa finally looked up to meet her eyes with Clarke noticing the blond had been standing there for quite sometime now.

"Is there something on my face?" Lexa asked as she consciously wiped all around her face thinking food was stuck to it.

"No" Clarke replied as a small shy smile formed on her face. They both looked at each other for a while studying each other's features without saying anything before Lexa broke the silence.

"So the real reason I came over was to return these" Lexa uttered as she held up the bag she had brought over containing Clarke's pajamas that she had worn. "Thought that you might want them back". Clarke chuckled as she took the bag from Lexa's hand and placed it down on the floor. Another awkward silence paused was created between the two of them in which Lexa broke again.

"Well, thanks for the meal, again, you didn't have to do that but it was lovely. Next time, dinner is on me." Just as Lexa stood up and headed out the door she was stopped by Clarke.

"Wait! Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not that I'm aware of why?"

"Well, since you're new around here, I was wondering if you would like to do some sight seeing today. Who better to show you around here than someone that has basically lived here her whole life. If you're lucky, I'll even show you the secret spots not even the tourist are allowed to see but for you, I think I'll make an exception." Clarke smirked.

"I'd be honored" Lexa bit her lip. "Let me just go grab my bag and camera and I'll meet you back here."

***

The two girls drove into town while Clarke pointed at all the hot spots in the town.

"...and over there is the main beach. I don't mind going there sometimes but I love being in a much more secluded area. I mean, if you have your own beach where it's quiet and there are no screaming kids, why would you ever pass that up." Lexa agreed as she would much rather be on her own compared to being surrounded by loud screaming children and music blasting. Lexa loved how much she had in common with Clarke sharing the same interests and views. It was easy to listen to Clarke talk because she never would judge Lexa for what she thought or had an opinion on. The truck came to a stop while Clarke hopped out of the truck taking Lexa into a cool retro shop. Lexa noticed the store had a lot of old books that she began to browse over as Clarke hovered over her.

"You said that you loved to read so what better place to take you then Kane's Retro Shop" Clarke smiled.

"This is wonderful thank you so much" Lexa replied. She even ended up buying some books that Clarke recommended for Lexa to read over the summer. They then left to grab some ice cream and continued down the board walk. Lexa had gotten some vanilla ice cream on her face that she had not noticed was there.

"You've got some ice cream there" Clarke pointed towards Lexa's cheek and began to laugh as Lexa failed each time to remove it. "Here, don't move" Clarke said as she reached out with her hand and gently rubbed Lexa's face trying to get the ice cream off. Lexa stood completely still as she let Clarke remove the ice cream with her silky smooth hands. When Clarke finished getting all the ice cream off Lexa's face, Clarke placed her thumb in her mouth profoundly and sucked the ice cream off. She slightly moaned in delight which caused Lexa to become rather turned on by the girl.  _This girl is gonna kill me_ Lexa thought to herself as she watched the blond walk back to the truck.

The day was coming to a perfect ending when Clarke had one more stop to make before heading home. It was quite a drive Lexa noticed as it had seemed as if they were leaving town. 

"This isn't the part where you kill me is it?" Lexa joked as she looked over to see that Clarke was in a hurry to get to where she wanted to go.

"Aw man, you've figured out my master plan all along. Now what am I going to do with you" Clarke played along as she knew that she was almost there. "Relax, we are almost there and it is almost time." Time for what Lexa wondered but didn't want to ruin the surprise so she thought nothing of it.

"Okay we're here but you have to close your eyes and trust me." Clarke said looking right at Lexa.

"Clarke, I'm to young to die" Lexa whined as she knew Clarke was in a hurry to do something. Lexa smartened up and placed her hands over her eyes blocking her view from seeing anything. She then felt two hands rest on her waste pushing her in a straight direction. Lexa loved the way Clarke's hands fit perfectly on her and wanted to touch Clarke so much at this point. 

"Sit down" Clarke demanded as Lexa followed her every order. Clarke quickly let go of Lexa and sat beside her on the rock. "Okay, you can open your eyes now. Lexa listened as she lifted her hands from her face revealing such a breath taking view. They were sitting on top of a cliff over looking the town as the sun began to set in the distance. Lexa had never seen such beauty in her life and the moment felt so perfect. Everything looked so picturesque and ravishing. Everything and everyone Lexa laying eyes on Clarke.

"This is so...magnificent, divine, gorgeous. I really don't have the right words to describe how I feel right now other than to say that this has been the perfect day Clarke" Lexa said as she inhaled the fresh air. It all happened so quickly when Lexa began to notice the way Clarke had been looking at her lips. Something came over Lexa that she had no control over. She cupped Clarke's face and sealed their lips together forming a intimate kiss. The kiss was tender but soft something Lexa had not felt before with anyone she had ever kissed. When Lexa's lips left Clarke's for the first time, Lexa was looking for reassurance from Clarke that this was alright. Her eyes not leaving Clarke's as the two were inches away from each other's face. Clarke was next to close the space up indulging in Lexa's lips with her own. Lexa's lips were warm and gentle on Clarke's while they moved against hers. Both continued planting soft and exotic kisses on one another as Clarke had begun to explore Lexa's waist with her hand. The kiss was more than what Lexa expected with her heart pounding excessively like it was going to break out of her chest. Before anything more could happen, Lexa began to slow the kiss down. They kissed for another minute then, Clarke felt Lexa slightly pull back.

"Wow" Clarke muttered still with her eyes shut reminiscing in the moment. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now" Lexa confessed. 

"Me two" Clarke replied. "I just wasn't sure if you liked me like that or not."

"Clarke, the first day I saw you on the beach, I wanted to run up to you and take you right then and there" Lexa said while her eyes became fluttered with emotion. Lexa lightly smiled as she took Clarke's hand and placed a small kiss on it. "We should head back" Lexa suggested.

"Alright" Clarke sighed as she intertwined her hand with Lexa's as they walked back to her truck.

The whole ride home, Lexa held Clarke's hand while she played with it by running her thumb all over the other women's palm occasionally planting kisses on it. Clarke was becoming very distracted by this as her eyes would linger over to Lexa's instead of watching the road. When Clarke had finally put the truck in park because they were home, Clarke rapidly unbuckled her seat belt and reached over to cup Lexa's face. She kissed Lexa letting her sexual frustration out that she had the whole ride home. Finally breaking the kiss, Clarke hopped out of the truck and lent up against it trying to catch her breath. Lexa got out of the truck meeting Clarke around the other side. Noticing how sexy Clarke looked lent up against the truck, Lexa slowly closed the space between them with her body and trapped Clarke under her body. The two girls were breathing quite heavily now and it was only a matter of time until Lexa struck Clarke with her lips. Lexa's hand lingered up to Clarke's neck grabbing it and pulling her closer. Lexa lifted her lips from Clarke's for a moment and spoke.

"I could stand here like this all night and kiss you until the sun came up" Lexa infatuated with Clarke's eyes was now shifting her look to Clarke's lips.

"So do it" Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear as she began to lay small kisses on it and began sucking on Lexa's ear lobe. Lexa's eyes rolled back as she began overwhelmed with the sensation Clarke was creating for her causing her to let out a slight moan. As much as she meant what she said, Lexa had known she must get going because she promised Anya dinner that night. "Clarke, I promised my aunt dinner tonight and told her that I would be there." Lexa gave Clarke an apologetic look breaking Clarke's seal on Lexa's ear.

"Alright fine" Clarke replied having a sad look when she released those words.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Lexa questioned.

"I have a shift at the Ark 3-11" Clarke sighed.

 "How about we go for drinks somewhere after?" Lexa suggested the idea to Clarke.

"That would be lovely!" Clarke gleamed with excitement as she kissed Lexa one last time. Lexa began to walk to her house looking back at Clarke one last time.

"See you tomorrow"

"See you soon"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Lexa woke up with a a smile unconsciously tugging at her lips as her lips are still tingling from last night. She made her way down to the kitchen seeing a note left for her from Anya who had already left for the day.

Had a great time last night at dinner with you. I cannot wait to do it again sometime soon and for us to spend more time together. I've just been so busy with work this summer but I promise to make it up to you. I found out this morning that the local beach is hiring certified lifeguards for the summer. I know you said last night that you wanted to make some money this summer so I took the liberty to phone ahead this morning and gave them a heads up that you would stop by today. I left you the keys to my car so you have something to drive this summer. Have a great day! Love Anya.

As Lexa finished reading the note she set it down with a long sigh. A long day was ahead of her today and before she could face it, she needed a long cool shower because it wasn't even 10am yet and Lexa could already feel the stickiness from the humidity making its way into the house.

\----

When Lexa arrived at the lifeguard shack, she received a text message from Clarke.

Clarke: We're still on for tonight right?

Lexa: Wouldn't think of missing it why what's up?

Clarke: I hope you don't mind but I met of mentioned it to Octavia and now she wants to come with her new guy flavor of the month.

Lexa: Ya that's totally fine with me. I'm so excited for tonight!

As soon as Lexa hit send on her phone, she was greeted by a man dressed in a white tank top and red board shorts.

"Lexa is that you!?" Jasper asked with an unreasonable amount of enthusiasm.

"Hey Jasper! I didn't know you were a life guard here" Lexa replied.

"Well, you did just meet me a couple of days ago" Jasper chuckled.

"Right...sorry" Lexa blushed realizing how silly her comment was. "So I heard that you guys were hiring life guards and it just so happens that I'm a certified lifeguard and looking for some work for the summer".

"Well, any friend of Clarke's is a friend of mine. I'm sure I can hook you up with a summer job here. I'll just need to show you some things before you can get started here. Do you have time today for me to show you now?" Jasper asked Lexa.

"Perfect. Yup I'm free now thank you so much Jasper!" Lexa said sincerely while she followed Jasper into the building.

***

"Thanks Clarke! I'm still really nervous around Lincoln and I'm glad we can all go as friends and have some drinks together" Octavia said as she hugged and thanked Clarke for allowing her to tag along with Lexa and her for the night. Clarke had failed to mention to Octavia that Lexa and her were now...well more than friends but not exactly sure what to label it yet. She also left out the part where they spent for what felt like eternal amount of time kissing last night. Clarke was unsure if Lexa wanted people to know yet and Clarke wasn't exactly sure if she wanted people to know either. It was her first time being with a women in that way and it was all new to her.

"No worries Octavia, it will be so much fun with you guys there. I work till 11 and after I'm gonna come back here to get changed into something more appropriate."

"Well, I officially have nothing to wear. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't mind going into town and buying a cute outfit for tonight. You should come with! I'll make sure we are back before you have to start your shift. Oh and Lincoln just texted me and offered to DD tonight." Octavia replied.

"Sweet! Barney told me that the band that's coming in tonight is new and pretty good. The place should be pretty packed tonight so I'll have to reserve a table for us."

"Ya I heard that the lead singer is pretty sexy to" Octavia said winking at Clarke making her feel uncomfortable. The two girls laughed it off and headed out the door into Clarke's truck to go into town.

***

"Here are the log books you have to fill out while you're on duty. They just give us information of what happened that day like if an incident took place. This is where you would fill it out as well as you would have to fill out and incident report. Make sure you make an entry in the log book at least once every hour of your shift" Jasper explained to Lexa showing her how it works. They had finally finished establishing what needs to be done on a daily bases as a lifeguard behind the scenes.

"Thanks again Jasper! I really do appreciate you doing this for me it means so much you have no idea. I owe you one" Lexa saying as she curled her hair behind her ear.

"No problem. Hey, so a couple of the guys and I were going to stop by the Ark later tonight because there is a new band playing. If you'd like you are welcome to come with us" Jasper offered.

"Thanks but I was supposed to do that exact same plan with Clarke and Octavia after Clarke's shift. Here's an idea, we should all just meet up and go together that way we can all have a good time with each other" Lexa suggested.

"That would be sick. Alright I'll shoot the guys a text and meet you guys there. See you then" Jasper waved goodbye to Lexa as she began to walk back to her car.

"See you then".

\----

Lexa looked in the mirror applying the last bit of lipstick to her lips as she puckered them together. Lexa usually never wore makeup unless it was a special occasion and tonight felt like it was the right time to wear it. She walked over to her closet and put on a tight black shirt that had on it white intricate pattern. The shirt was a bit risque exposing Lexa's mid drift letting the world see her slim stomach. She slid into a pair of white jean shorts that made her ass look great. Before this, Lexa had spent hours straightening her hair pin straight which made her hair look super long. As she was slipping into a pair of Tom shoes, Anya knocked on the open door.  
"Going out are we?" Anya indicated as she had noticed Lexa looking more dressed up than usual.

"I told you that I was going out tonight last night. You know with Clarke and Octavia. We are going to the Ark and a new band is playing so we are going for drinks" Lexa advised Anya.

"Oh right I forgot that was tonight! Well you looked dressed to impress meaning you look hot and I'm not just saying that because I have to. The last time I saw you this dressed up was your parents-" Anya stopped there hoping she had not just caused damage to Lexa's night.

"It's fine. Lexa assured Anya. "Can't a girl wear makeup and not be accused of trying to impress anyone" Lexa said lying straight through her freshly brushed teeth.

"Well just make sure you send me a text saying that you got home safe tonight. That's all I ask" Anya informed Lexa. With the exchange of kisses on the cheek, Lexa heard a honk at the front of the house and knew that was her ride. Lexa rushed out the door and noticed the vehicle outside her house was very unfamiliar to her. She noticed Clarke was in the back seat yelling for Lexa to get in so Lexa obeyed and got in the truck.

"Hey Lexa, I would like you to meet-"

"Lincoln is that you?" Lexa interrupted Clarke. Lexa and Lincoln had gone to high school with one another and were really good friends. They had met through Costia and lost contact when Lincoln went off to college before Lexa because she was a year younger than him. "I didn't know you meant you came here for your summers. Small world."

"Yup, my parents basically gave me the lake house for the summer because they are in some third-world country sitting on a beach doing god knows what" Lincoln replied. Lexa had felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders because she finally had met someone she knew and could trust.

"Alright enough with the reunion. Let's go already I don't wanna be anymore late than we already are" Octavia whined as she blared the music on the radio hinting at Lincoln to start driving. Lexa glanced beside her having a full view of Clarke. She wore a low cut white t-shirt that dipped low enough for Lexa to have a nice view of Clarke's breasts. With that, Clarke had a red and black plaid shirt tied to her waste that covered her blue jean shorts. Lexa made a comment to Clarke about how nice her nails looked and Clarke disclosed that she had gotten them done that day with Octavia. Lexa could smell Clarke from where she was sitting and she smelt like a fresh batch of flowers. It engulfed Lexa as she tried to not make it so obvious that she was sniffing Clarke. Lexa's eyes trailed to Clarke's hair which was perfectly wavy that fell over her shoulders and across her top breasts.

They finally arrived at the Ark and the place was packed as Clarke had predicted. They entered the building and most of the crowd was on the dance floor dancing to the music the band was playing. They made their way over to the bar ordering drinks. Clarke began the conversation stating that she had a very long day working."I had a customer get so made at me that she threw baked beans at me and I can still smell them on me!" They all laughed at Clarke's story when Lexa had stopped for a brief moment.

"Well, I think you smell great" Lexa confessed as she began to blush. Clarke looked at her with her brilliant blue eyes that were shining the way the light hit them perfectly. Suddenly, they were approached by Raven and the rest of the gang. Lexa noticed Finn in the background giving him quite the stare when he made his way to the front. After an eminence amount of hugging and greetings, Jasper spoke up. "Just before we get started into what will be one of the greatest nights of our lives, I think our pal Finn has something to say".

"I'm really sorry how I acted the other night Clarke. I was being stupid and drunk like always and I should have backed off when you said no. I really do mean it when I say I'm sorry and that it wont happen again. Please forgive me" Finn saying this in a very apologetic voice seeming to look like his intentions were good.

"I guess for the sake of our friendship I can forgive you. But, I also mean this when I say that this is you final chance Finn and after this, I cannot give you anymore chances" Clarke saying this gave Lexa an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her chest. Finn offered to buy everyone shots and everyone accepted the offer, even Lexa being the first to down hers. "I wanna dance! Lincoln dance with me!" Octavia shouted pulling Lincoln on the dance floor not giving him a chance to argue. Clarke looked over at Lexa across their group friends giving Lexa a very indulging look.

"Well, I've been practicing my moves all week and I'm not about to let them go to waste" Clarke said rushing to the middle of the floor strutting her stuff. Lexa observed the blond moving her hips to every beat of the song. Her hair swaying in the air as she twisted and turned. Everything in time seemed to have stopped for Lexa as the only thing that was worth watching was Clarke dancing. Lexa took her last sip of her drink and gained enough courage to begin to make her way over to Clarke. "What the FUCK?!" Lexa shouted in pure shock as she watched Finn dance behind her placing his hands all over Clarke. At this point, Clarke's head was tilted back and not paying attention until she realized that someone was on her. Opening her eyes, she noticed Lexa was standing away from her with a look of fear on her face. Clarke noticed Finn was dancing up on Clarke and quickly pushed him off chasing after Lexa as she was leaving the building. Clarke had caught up with Lexa and stopped her from leaving.

"Lexa I'm so sorry. I had no idea that Finn was dancing on me. I just thought it was someone trying to get by because the floor is packed and then when I did notice it was him I pushed him off. Please Lexa look at me" Lexa turned to Clarke with tears in her eyes unable to form a sentence without letting out sobs. Clarke reached for her hands trying to comfort the girl but Lexa pulled away.

"How could you let him do that Clarke! I know that you guys have a history and I thought you liked me now. Please Clarke if you still have feelings for him don't involve me in your love problems" Lexa said on the verge of crying.

"Lexa I would never want to get back with him let a lone hurt you. Lexa I like you...I like you a lot" Clarke's hands were now firmly gripped on Lexa's face wiping a single tear that had left Lexa's eye. Lexa unable to speak nodded and hugged Clarke nuzzling her face into Clarke's neck. Eventually Clarke pulled away and took hold of Lexa's hand. "Now come with me! I want to dance with you and only you" Clarke pulled Lexa to re-enter the building. They made their way to the middle of the dance floor bypassing everyone trying to stop them to talk. The band began to play a slow R&B song. Clarke pulled Lexa in and they began to dance. Lexa's hands rested on Clarke's waste as her hips began to sway side to side. Their foreheads were pressed up against each others as their lips were inches away from one another. Clarke's hand grabbed Lexa's neck as they danced together occasionally brushing their legs against each other. Lexa had her hands in the air now feeling the music beginning to move in such a way Clarke was finding it very hot. Clarke pulled Lexa even closer to her and turned around. She thrusted her ass into Lexa's front rotating her hips to rub into Lexa. Lexa moved her hands on Clarke's arms pulling her closer matching Clarke's movements. Lexa hugged Clarke letting out a moan as Clarke continued to rub against Lexa's shorts making Lexa grow hot and out of breathe. Lexa then berried her head into Clarke's neck leaving kisses on it. Clarke lent her head back on Lexa's shoulder with her eyes rolling in the back of her head intertwining her hands into Lexa's. Lexa could have sworn they were the only two in the building at that moment. Everything else was white noise as the only thing Lexa could hear was Clarke's moans enjoying her responses. Lexa was scrapping at Clarke's abdomen now as the song was picking up. Clarke's heart was just about to jump out of her chest when the music came to a stop. They were left standing there gasping for air as they had lost their breath dancing so heavily. As a new song started up Clarke turned to Lexa took gaze at her. Without words, Lexa motioned to the bathroom and Clarke followed.

Lexa stood up against the bathroom sink as Clarke slowly strolled over. When Clarke finally arrived in front of Lexa, she took the lead and began kissing Lexa. Instinctively, Lexa's knee moved between Clarke's legs pressing gently up against her. As a response, Clarke moves her hips back and forth on Lexa's thigh lightly moaning between kisses. Lexa increases the pace of the kisses intoxicated by the sweet taste that fills her mouth. She feels Clarke break away and Lexa takes the opportunity to catch her breath before meeting Clarke's lips on hers again. Clarke slowly drags her hands down on Lexa's sides enjoying Lexa's response to Clarke's touch. Lexa arched her back as she cupped Clarke's face with her hands. Clarke could feel Lexa's tongue seeking entrance into Clarke's mouth and she allowed it to enter. Lexa swirled her tongue around in Clarke's mouth creating Clarke to let out a loud moan which excited Lexa. Lexa's hands had lifted off of Clarke's face and were now entangled in Clarke's blond locks. Clarke deepened the kiss trailing her hands on Lexa's back scrapping them up and down. Lexa was running out of breath and broke it off with Clarke to catch some air. Lexa's heart was beating very rapidly and could almost feel Clarke's doing the same speed. Lexa regained enough energy to start on Clarke's neck leaving a trail of kisses along it. She would nibble on it then seal it with soft kisses while Clarke's head was tilted back letting her hair hang down. Before their lips could meet again, the door busted open revealing Octavia looking very ill.

"I-I-I think I might b-b-be" Octavia not being able to finish her sentence rushed into a stall and began throwing up. Both girls looked at each other and sighed knowing that the fun was over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter in the comments.


End file.
